<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You From Space? Because You’re Out Of This World by SungieSpice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269000">Are You From Space? Because You’re Out Of This World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice'>SungieSpice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Rock My World- Hyunminsung [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babie NCT Dream, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Card Games, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hongjoong and chan are the same age, Hyunjin’s Birthday, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clingy boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you celebrate a birthday? You bake cupcakes, decorate, blow balloons, and try to keep your friends from fighting over ice cream. Easy peasy.</p><p>Snippet:</p><p>“Plus, since it’s my birthday, you two will be my maids, right?” </p><p>“Maids? Really?”</p><p>“Come onn it’s my birthday! I can buy you two little outfits with the headband and everything!”</p><p>“You are not doing that.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Rock My World- Hyunminsung [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You From Space? Because You’re Out Of This World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Great work today guys! Just remember to polish up the chorus. Remember it’s steady and flowing movements, not stiff.” Hyunjin says as his students exit the dance practice room.</p><p> A few weeks from now, Hyunjin’s competitive dance class was to compete for a title. It wasn’t nationals or anything, but it was a great way to showcase their talents and see if they’ve improved the past few months. These days, they were working on stamina and doing the whole choreo without mistakes, so everybody was out of breath, including Hyunjin.</p><p>The tall boy takes in deep breaths as he slides down the front mirror. He reaches out and takes a sip from his water bottle but frowns as it was room temperature- not very refreshing after two hours straight of dancing.</p><p>Suddenly, he hears the door click open. Despite his tired state, he looks up, thinking it’s one of his students asking a last minute question. However, his eyes light up when he sees that it’s his younger boyfriend, holding a white plastic bag.</p><p>“Hi honey! I brought you lunch, bubble tea, dessert, and...” he pulls out an ice cold bottle, “Icy water!” He declares, walking over to Hyunjin. On the way, the blonde picks up a clean towel to dry off his boyfriend. Unable to move, all Hyunjin could do was smile gratefully at his boyfriend who was drying his hair and body with the towel. </p><p>When Jisung was finished, the older boy pulled him to sit on his lap, straddling him. Then, he buried his face in the younger’s neck and breathed in his relaxing clean smell. “Thank you so much baby, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He declares, placing a kiss on Jisung’s neck.</p><p>Said boy softly pushes Hyunjin away to look at his face, which looked a bit tired. “You’re welcome,you sappy baby~ Here, drink.” Jisung brings the water up to his lips, which he had put a straw in, for easier access. He knew that when Hyunjin or Minho were drained like this, they wouldn’t move an inch. He didn’t mind though, as taking care of his boys was one of his favourite things to do. </p><p>After Hyunjin finishes drinking, Jisung puts the bottle down and fishes out a sushi platter from the plastic bag. Hyunjin watches as the boy opens the package, pours soy sauce, and breaks the chopsticks apart. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until right now.</p><p>“Say ahh.” Jisung says, bringing a piece of sushi in front of Hyunjin’s lips. The tall boy obeyed and opened his mouth to accept the delicious food. He makes a satisfied sound as he chews and Jisung smiles fondly at him. He was the one sitting on Hyunjin’s lap, but the older was the one acting like a baby. It was cute.</p><p>Piece after piece, Jisung fed his boyfriend and let him take sips of his bubble tea until he was finished. Now full and satisfied, Hyunjin sits up straighter and puts his hands on Jisung’s hips. “You know, Sungie, earlier you did mention you brought me dessert.” He suddenly says flirtatiously, biting his bottom lip and raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Jisung nods. He also bites his lip flirtatiously and trails a hand from Hyunjin’s chest to his lower stomach. He could never say no to an opportunity to kiss his boyfriends, but he felt like teasing today. </p><p>“And what would that dessert be, kitty?” Hyunjin whispers, casting fleeting glances at Jisung’s pink lips.</p><p>Smirking, Jisung digs into the plastic bag and pulls out a fork and a slice of pie, “A blueberry pie, silly! What did you think it was?” He laughs.</p><p>Hyunjin pouts and grumbles “Why are my boyfriends so mean to me” as he takes the two items from Jisung’s sneaky hands. With a smug grin, the smaller, still on his lap, watches Hyunjin eat the dessert while the boy gives him dirty looks from time to time.</p><p>When Hyunjin finished, he put all his garbage back into the bag and continued to give Jisung dirty looks as he did. </p><p>Having enough of it, Jisung kisses Hyunjin’s forehead where it was creased, smoothing out the anger lines. Then, he puts a hand under his chin and kisses him sweetly. However, when they pull away, the dancer deemed it way too short, so he pulls Jisung closer and attacks him with deeper kisses, leaving him breathless.</p><p>Jisung is lucky he locked the door beforehand or this would be a very awkward situation to explain. What would he say? Please leave because we’re having an intense make out session in here? Yeah, it was better to be prepared for these kinds of things.</p><p>After canoodling and talking, Jisung’s alarm on his phone went off, signalling 25 minutes before Minho’s dance class ended. The squirrel boy stands up and pulls his boyfriend up as well. “Want to come bring some late lunch to our hottie?” He asks, adjusting Hyunjin’s sweater. </p><p>Hyunjin nods and fixes Jisung’s hair that became a mess after their moment. After all, Minho’s 3:30 class was the one with actual children in it. Hyunjin had promised Jisung to bring him to one of Minho’s dance classes for little ones to see how he handled it. Apparently, it was the funniest thing, and Jisung just had to see it. </p><p>————-</p><p>It was 3:00 when the two boys showed up in front of the practice room Minho was in. He had told them where he was and was setting things up in the meantime.</p><p>When Hyunjin and Jisung entered the room, Minho turned around and opened his arms for them. The two, seeing the invitation, ran over to their eldest boyfriend and hugged him. </p><p>“Here’s your food, hyung. Bulgogi bowl.” Hyunjin says, handing him a red and white plastic bag. Minho pecks them both on the cheek, “Thank you two. How did you know I was craving this?” Minho asks, leading them to sit on the couch. Hyunjin and Jisung give each other a look and try to hold in a laugh. Jisung boops Minho’s nose, “Because we just know you so well, Minho hyung~ Don't we, Jinnie?” </p><p>Hyunjin nods exaggeratingly, “Of course we do.” They choose not to tell Minho about his sleep- talking just yet. When Minho would fall asleep first, the two other boys would hear him talking and sometimes yelling in his sleep. Last night, the elder had dozed off first and yelled, “BULGOGIIII!” in his sleep, making the younger boys laugh.</p><p>Minho looks back and forth between his boyfriends with a skeptical face. They were surely hiding something, but as much as he was curious, he was hungry. He opens his food and starts eating it while Hyunjin brings Jisung to the centre of the practice room to show him some moves. Despite being a singer, rapper, and songwriter, Jisung was also a fair dancer. </p><p>Five minutes before the class was to start, Minho put his garbage away and walked to his boyfriends, putting his arms around Hyunjin’s waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Are you two staying to watch?” </p><p>Jisung nods, “Jinnie said your class right now was extra special! And that you’re a great teacher, so I wanted to come see too.” </p><p>Hyunjin snorts and tickles Jisung for a second, “He wanted to see the kids torturing you, hyung.” </p><p>“Jinnie! You betrayed me!” The blonde yells, smacking Hyunjin on the shoulder. The taller boy runs away and is chased by the angry squirrel. Minho shakes his head fondly and stops the two in their tracks, “Calm down, you two. Class is about to start.”</p><p>“Okay, hyungiee sorry~” Jisung says, fluttering his eyelashes and kissing Minho’s lips before scurrying to the front corner of the room, where the sound system was. </p><p>Before Minho could say anything, Hyunjin blows him a kiss and runs away, meeting Jisung at the front. Minho rolled his eyes playfully but couldn’t help but smile fondly at his loves. </p><p>Minho walks to the door when he sees one of his students come inside. “Oh! Chenle, you’re here early.” Hyunjin and Jisung watch as their boyfriend greets a child who looks about 7 or 8 years old. </p><p>“Hi hyung! Your shoes are less ugly today.” Chenle says simply, not sugar coating his words at all. Minho was stunned and opened his mouth to speak, “Now Chenle, what did I say about… Chenle?” Minho asks, trying to get the boy’s attention. </p><p>The little boy is staring across the room and tugs on Minho’s sweater, “Who is that?” </p><p>Minho looks to where he’s pointing as he sees that he’s pointing at his blonde haired boyfriend, who was giggling with his black haired boyfriend. “Oh, that’s Jisung. He’s going to be helpi-“</p><p>Chenle ignores Minho’s and bounces over to the blonde boy. “Hi! Hyung said your name is Jisung! My best friend’s name is Jisung too, but he’s not here because he has a tummy ache. You’re pretty!” </p><p>Jisung chuckles at the small boy, “Why thank you, little one! You’re so cute! Your name is Chenle, right?” He shakes the smaller boy’s hand. The boy nods enthusiastically and smiles widely at the older boy. He points at the two teachers, “This is Hyunjin hyung and Minho hyung. They teach us dancing and give us popsicles sometimes when it’s hot.” </p><p>Jisung giggles, “Don’t worry, I know Hyunjin and Minho. They’re my special friends.”</p><p>“Can I be your special friend too? My shoes are cooler than theirs, see!” he stomps on the floor and shoes off his light up sneakers, “my shoes have flashy lights.” Hyunjin and Minho both look at Jisung and hold in their laughter at Chenle asking to be his ‘special friend.‘</p><p>Jisung straightens his posture, “How about we become best friends? That’s even cooler!” He suggests. The younger one thinks for a moment before nodding. “Deal.”</p><p>Shortly, the practice room started filling in with kids from ages 6 to 11, talking, running around, and screaming. Only a handful were in position, ready to learn. Hyunjin was front and centre, leading stretches and warm up exercises for the kids. Meanwhile, Jisung was gathering quite a bit of attention from the little tots. It seemed that the kids were nice to him, but were a little mean to his boyfriend. Before leaving today, he would try to make things a little easier for Minho, who was trying his best to make the kids listen to him. Jisung thought it would be funny to tease him, but he decided to help instead.</p><p>The elder was trying to rally up the children to follow Hyunjin, and to use their indoor voices. However, when he would turn his back, they would continue what they were doing and gossiped about their teacher. Sometimes, they would even push and shove each other, which was never good. On most days like this, they wouldn’t get any progress done and would cause problems for Minho’s schedule.</p><p>“Hyung, why is your hair weird?”</p><p>“I don’t want to do that parttt”</p><p>“NO I WON’T LISTEN LALALALA!”</p><p>“How come your socks aren’t the same?” </p><p>These were some of the things the kids would say. There were a small group of kids who were actually quite well behaved, but the rest were unruly and didn’t listen. </p><p>During the half class break, The kids started to crowd around Jisung, who was dancing to a Twice song. The kids all laughed and clapped their hands for him as he danced. “Wahh! Jisung- ssi!” You’re so good! I want to dance like you one day!” The kids would say.</p><p>When Jisung finished, he high fived the kids. “Well, do you know who taught me how to dance?” He asks the kids. They shake their heads.</p><p>“Minho hyung did! And so did Hyunjin.”</p><p>The kids all open their mouths in awe, “Really?” </p><p>Jisung nods and smiles, “Yup! So if you listen to Minho hyung well, you will be an amazing dancer like him and learn to dance like me! Also…” he whispers, gathering the children closer as if telling a secret, “I gave Minho hyung and Hyunjin hyung special pieces of my heart, so if their feelings get hurt, my heart will hurt too…” he frowns. </p><p>The kids open their eyes in panic, “Oh! Don’t be sad Jisung ssi! We will be nice and listen to the hyungs from now on! We’ll save you!” The kids ramble collectively. Jisung giggles happily and pats their small heads, “Thank you. So now, in class will you all be good students?” </p><p>The children bounce around and nod, “Yes!”</p><p>——</p><p>When Minho and Hyunjin return to the room, they are shocked as they see every student in formation, ready to pay attention and learn. Minho looks at Jisung and the younger boy blows a kiss his way. He giggles and pretends to catch the heart and put it in his pocket. </p><p>As he walked to the front of the room, a student, Jaemin, spoke to him, “Minho hyung is the best!” </p><p>Suddenly, the rest of the class started agreeing and complimenting the elder boy. It seemed that under all their unfiltered comments were real praises about Minho’s abilities. Jisung was happy, seeing Minho happier and smiling.</p><p>The rest of the class went so smoothly that Minho couldn’t believe it was over so fast. They had actually done a lot of progress today. </p><p>After every kid had left the room, (even Chenle, who didn’t want to leave Jisung and had to be dragged out by his mom) Minho and Hyunjin surrounded their boyfriend. </p><p>“What in the world did you say to them, baby? They were like a whole 180.” Hyunjin asked, kissing Jisung’s temple. </p><p>“Oh, I just used a couple things I learned from Innie.” Their friend Jeongin was a kindergarten teacher who always won the ‘best behaved class’ award every year. </p><p>Minho pecks Jisung’s cheek, “Thank you, sweetheart. How are you so good with kids?”</p><p>Jisung grins, “It’s probably the cheeks.”</p><p> </p><p>—————-</p><p>Now at home, Jisung decides that he wants to make his special chicken noodle soup, despite his boyfriends’ protests and pleas for him to cuddle. Jisung just shook his head and pushed them to stay and watch something in the living room. </p><p>The lyricist hummed a tune and brought out the ingredients. He had already put the chicken in the pot and was now chopping carrots. When he finished, he washed his hands and moved to open the fridge when he saw Minho leaning against it, grinning devilishly.</p><p>“Oh excuse me, hyung I need to get something in there.” </p><p>Minho leans away and seductively walks toward Jisung, who tries to pass him. However, Minho gently but firmly traps him against the refrigerator. “Umm… okay?” Jisung says, moving to turn around but is stopped when Minho cups his cheek to face him. </p><p>Before coming to the kitchen, Hyunjin and Minho had formulated a plan to get Jisung to stop cooking and join them in the living room to have ‘Hyunminsung Time.’ This consisted of the three of them cuddling, kissing, and showering each other in all kinds of affection. After a game of rock, paper, scissors, the boys decided that Minho would go to the kitchen and lure their little kitty to them like sirens. </p><p>“Sweetheart, don’t you want to cuddle with us? We made a pillow fort. There’s plenty of room... We could do anything you want…” he whispers in Jisung’s ear, breath ghosting along his ear lobe. Jisung shivers, but is quick to compose himself. He already started on the soup. It was too late to back out now.</p><p>“Babeee, I’ll join you after I finish the soup. Less than 50 minutes, I promise.” </p><p>“But sunshine… there’s an empty spot with your name written all over it. There’s just a Jisungie shaped hole in our hearts…”</p><p>Jisung giggles at Minho’s dramatic behaviour. ‘He for sure planned this with Hyunjin’ he thought. He put on a fake pout, “Aw, that’s very sweet of my bunny and puppy to say, but I’ve already put the chicken and carrots in…”</p><p>Minho musters his best teary eyes and frowns, but Jisung simply apologizes and kisses his cheek before pushing him away from the kitchen. Their plan had failed. They’d get him next time.</p><p>After Minho went back to the living room, Jisung continued to collect his ingredients and cook his soup, but not even 20 minutes later, Hyunjin walked into the kitchen, staring at him while he mixed the soup. At first, Jisung didn’t notice him, but when he turned to open the utensil drawer, he saw the dancer’s eyes on him, unmoving. Jisung sighed, “Did you come to take me to the living room too, Jinnie?” </p><p>Hyunjin splutters but shakes his head calmly, “N-no. Just came to get some water, is all.” </p><p>Jisung blinks, “Well… aren’t you going to go get some, sweet pea?”</p><p>“Oh. Right! Yes!” The tall boy hastily grabs a cup and turns to the fridge, filling the glass with water. However, as he was distracted staring at Jisung again, he didn’t realize that the water had overflowed and splattered on the floor.</p><p>“Oh no! Wait right there I’ll get a paper towel!” Jisung says, grabbing a few pieces of tissue and hurriedly making his way over. But in his haste, he managed to slip on the water and was about to fall backwards when Hyunjin caught him in his arms. It was very cliche, but it worked to Hyunjin’s favour.</p><p>“Aw, my love are you alright?” He checks Jisung’s face and body for any injury, “let me take you to the living room.” </p><p>Jisung stands up straight and laughs, playfully hitting Hyunjin with the paper towels, “Jinnie~ thank you for saving me, but I’m completely fine. Was this your plan all along? To spill some water knowing I’ll be clumsy enough to slip on it, causing you to act as my Prince Charming and bring me to the living room?” Now, Jisung watched a lot of conspiracy videos on YouTube and knew he sounded crazy, but his boyfriends could be real sneaky sometimes.</p><p>“Well, no… I was actually supposed to guilt trip you to cuddle, but this happened.” He says sheepishly. Jisung shakes his head, “Don’t worry, my baby. 15 more minutes and we can all cuddle and have soup together, okay?” He kisses Hyunjin’s lips, and kisses him afterwards a second time, “Give that second one to Minho hyung for me?” He asks, tugging Hyunjin towards the living room.</p><p>Hyunjin pulls a puppy dog face, but still nods. Their plan had failed again. Plan 3: Just be patient and wait for Jisung to come willingly.</p><p>Exactly 15 minutes later, Jisung turns off the heat and puts soup in three bowls. One by one, he brings the hot dishes to the living room table with placemats underneath. He tries not to laugh at his boyfriends who were staring at him like eager puppies.</p><p>“Mmm, smells good, Jisungie.” Minho praises, drawn to the soup.</p><p>“Hopefully it tastes good too. Let’s eat!” </p><p>———-</p><p>After finishing the soup, Jisung puts their dishes in the sink and returns to his boyfriends, who were waiting in the soft pillow fort. He crawls in between the two and is immediately smothered by their cuddles, “Sungieeee you took so long, we missed you so much.” Hyunjin says, attacking Jisung’s cheeks with kisses.</p><p>“I was only gone an hour.”</p><p>“It was still so long!” </p><p>Jisung laughs and his heart is filled with joy. Their lazy afternoons were one of his favourite things.</p><p>After a bit of lying down, Jisung pulls out his phone and turns on the flash, pointing it at the side of their blanket fort. Then, with practiced hands, he creates shadow puppets to amuse his lovers.</p><p>His boyfriends are in awe as Jisung creates rabbits, elephants, swans, and deer with his hands. It was like a mini puppet show in the comfort of their tent.</p><p>“You really are cute, baby. Where’d you learn how to do that?” </p><p>“It started with my mom, I think. She bought me a night light because I was scared of the dark, so I started making animals with my hands to help me sleep.” </p><p>Minho shifts and puts his leg over Jisung, “How did you do the elephant, Sungie?” </p><p>“Here. I’ll show you.” He puts his hands up and guides Minho and Hyunjin’s hands and fingers to the right position.</p><p>“Whoa… Look! I’m doing it!” </p><p>“Wait how’d you move your thumb like that?”</p><p>“Your thumb is in the wrong place, silly.”</p><p>This was how they spent their afternoon, lying down in their own palace of pillows, blankets, and warm laughter without a care in the world. Although they were grown up, little moments like these allowed them to let loose and act like kids again. After all, you’re never too old to enjoy the little things in life.</p><p>—————-<br/>
Two days later.</p><p>“How about these ones?” Minho asks, holding a pack of candy melts. Jisung looks at the package in his hands and nods, “Perfect! Can you grab the white ones too please?” </p><p>“Sure, what are these for again?” Minho asks, placing the packages in the cart. He wraps an arm around Jisung’s waist.</p><p>“For chocolate covered strawberries, bunny. Felix really likes them.” He says, pushing their cart to the snack aisle. </p><p>Tomorrow, they were inviting all their friends over to celebrate Hyunjin’s birthday. Their boyfriend was supervising a dance workshop with the other dance teachers today, so Minho and Jisung thought it was the perfect time to shop for the party.</p><p>They had gotten Hyunjin’s presents the week before, so all they needed was food and decorations. At first, they had wanted to throw a big party, but Hyunjin had voiced that he just wanted a small one with just his close friends. He wanted it to be like a regular hangout, but with more cake and presents.</p><p>“What else do we need?” Minho asks. </p><p>“Umm, let me check our shopping list.” Jisung answers. He reaches into his hoodie pocket to pull out the paper. Minho leans in and hooks his chin on the younger’s shoulder to see the list as well.</p><p>“Looks like we got everything except chips, ice cream, and cookies.” Jisung says carefully eyeing the paper.</p><p>Minho nods, “How about you get the chips and I’ll meet you back here after I get the ice cream?” </p><p>“Okie dokes! Get both vanilla and chocolate. We don’t want to start another ice cream war, do we?” Jisung laughs. He remembers last time when Changbin and Seungmin had a brawl because Changbin had only bought packs of chocolate ice cream and not vanilla. Then, for Jeongin’s birthday, Seungmin had bought only vanilla ice cream in retaliation, causing Changbin to declare a war that ended with them in ‘adult time out’, which was exactly like regular time out, but with a different name. </p><p>Minho laughs when he remembers, “Got it. We wouldn’t want that again. It’s a good thing Changbin’s hair grew back, though.”</p><p>——————————-</p><p>When the two boys came home, they immediately put everything away, especially the ice creams that had to be put in the freezer quickly. On their way up, they even got some help from their neighbour, Taeyong to carry the bags. He and his boyfriend lived a couple doors down and were very nice people. </p><p>“Baby, can you take these cans for me? I have to feed Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Fred, Daphne, Robert, Roberta, Seungmin Junior, and Hubert.”</p><p>Minho nods, but quickly looks at Jisung with a weird look, “You named all your fish? And one of them is named Seungmin?”</p><p>“Yes! Why wouldn’t I? Also for Seungmin Junior… I lost a bet.” </p><p>Minho laughs and smacks Jisung’s bum, choosing not to question any further, “Okay, sunshine, go feed your fish.” </p><p>Jisung thanks him and scurries off into his music room while Minho goes to their bedroom to change into something more comfortable. He takes off his button up shirt and changes into a black cotton tee. They just did their laundry that morning, so he smelled like fresh linen and lilac flowers. </p><p>“Hannie! Come to bed.” He shouts as he hops into their soft bed. </p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>After a minute or two, Jisung walked into the room and charged at Minho aggressively, only to stop and gently lay down on top of him. The dancer shifts his body and adjusts Jisung on top of him. Then, he takes the freshly washed, gray velvet blanket and covers their bodies with it. Minho noses Jisung’s hair and rubs up and down his back. Jisung sighs content, “Is everybody coming tomorrow?”</p><p>“Uh huh. Innie’s parent teacher interview got moved to next week so he’s definitely coming now. All we have to do is make Jinnie’s day extra special tomorrow. But for now, we can just relax.”</p><p>Jisung nods and wraps his arms and legs around Minho. He shifts, wiggles around, and tries to get comfortable, but this position was not what he wanted at the moment. </p><p>“I want to cuddle.” The dancer laughs and smacks Jisungs bum again, “But we are cuddling?” </p><p>“Nooo I want cuddlesss.” </p><p>Knowing what Jisung meant, Minho flipped them over on their sides. He lets Jisung lay on his arm and he wraps his other arm around him tightly. “Is that better?” </p><p>Jisung looks up to look at Minho, “Yup. This is perfect. I love it.” </p><p>“I know something you’ll like even better.” </p><p>“Oh yeah? What’s that?” </p><p>“This, of course.”</p><p>The older boy brings his hand up to hold Jisungs chin and presses their lips together. Jisung lets out a whine as the elder deepens the kiss, overpowering him. Once Jisung caught up to Minho’s pace, he lifted his hand and put it in his boyfriend’s hair, tugging it slightly. As a result, the elder groaned and gripped Jisung’s waist tighter.</p><p>They separate to breathe. Jisung pants, lips red and swollen, “You’re good at ‘those’ kisses, aren’t you?” </p><p>Minho smirks and acts innocent, “What kind of kisses, baby boy?” </p><p>Jisung’s cheeks turn hot, “You knowww. The ones that make me all hot and stuff…” </p><p>Minho lifts a brow and trails a feather- light touch down Jisung’s back, causing his breath to hitch. “I don’t know what you mean, sweetheart.” He winks.</p><p>Jisung turns redder and lets out a whine before crashing his lips back onto Minho’s. He desperately kisses and presses his body against the taller’s. Meanwhile, Minho melts against Jisung and touches all over his body, feeling his skin that was hot to the touch. Sounds of whimpers and kisses filled the air. </p><p>When they finally pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads together and caught their breaths. Jisung couldn’t help but close his eyes and smile. He doesn’t even remember how it was like before he had met his boyfriends. His life was good before, but now it was as perfect as it could be for him. Speaking of his boyfriends, Jisung reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.</p><p>He opens the camera and asks Minho to take a selfie with him, “Smile, baby. It’s for Hyunjinnie!”</p><p>He sent the picture as well as a message to his boyfriend, who surprisingly replied quickly despite still being at the workshop.</p><p> </p><p>Jisungiebee:<br/>
Image Attached.<br/>
Jinnie we miss youuu &lt;3 Are you coming home soon?</p><p>Jinnie: One more hour, baby. Then I’ll be home and give you both kisses, okay?</p><p>Jisungiebee: I want my Hyunjin now…</p><p>Jinnie:<br/>
Image Attached.<br/>
Sorry sunshine. But here’s a pic of me for the meantime.</p><p>Jisungiebee: Now I want you home faster! You’re wearing that shirt I like :(</p><p>Jinnie: Don’t worry, love. I’ll still be wearing it when I get home lol</p><p>Jisungiebee: … Not for long, though… hehe</p><p>Jinnie: Sungieee~ Naughty.</p><p>Jisungiebee: Fine. But please button it up more? Minho hyung said so too- so please? Only we get to see that!</p><p>Jinnie: Okay, okay. I buttoned it, you grandmas.</p><p>Jisungiebee: Good. -Hyung</p><p>Jinnie: You’re so funny, my babies. I gotta go now- see you soon, love u &lt;33</p><p>Jisungiebee: love u too- Minho and Jisung</p><p>Jisung smiles and closes the messages app to open YouTube. He puts on his favourite animal channel and plays a video. Minho and Jisung coo at the cute animals on Jisung’s phone while they wait for their boyfriend to come home.</p><p>————-</p><p>Minho and Jisung are half awake when they hear the door to their apartment open and shut. They quickly take off the covers and run to the door. </p><p>“Hyunjin! How was work?” Jisung asks, taking Hyunjin’s bag from him. </p><p>“It was crazy! There were twice as many students as last year. I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, bub. We’ll set a bath for you.” Minho says reassuringly while removing Hyunjin’s jacket from his shoulders. The tall boy silently thanks his boyfriends with a peck on their cheeks as he is led to the bathroom. His muscles ached and he could barely walk through the house without wobbling.</p><p>Jisung tried not to be naughty as he unbuttoned Hyunjin’s silk shirt. He wasn’t usually like this, but his boyfriend just looked so tempting today.  As he undressed Hyunjin, Minho filled up the tub with warm water, healing salts, and peach scented bubbles, just like Hyunjin liked it. </p><p>When the bath was filled, Hyunjin hopped in and soaked in the warmth, releasing the tension in his muscles. </p><p>Minho and Jisung sat near the tub and listened to Hyunjin’s stories about work intently. After a few minutes of laughing at Hyunjin’s work antics, Minho sits up and washes Hyunjin’s hair with shampoo and conditioner. Afterwards, Jisung got a loofah and washed the rest of Hyunjin’s body, careful not to irritate his skin.</p><p>Hyunjin hummed happily, allowing himself to be pampered by his boyfriends. His birthday was tomorrow, yet he already felt like a prince right now. </p><p>——- </p><p>Out of the tub and changed into comfy pyjamas, Hyunjin is pulled into their soft bed by Jisung. He lays his head on the blonde’s arm and relaxes, snuggling closer to the boy. Minho gets in afterwards and joins Jisung in sandwiching their puppy- like boyfriend. </p><p>“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Minho asks, wrapping his arm around Hyunjin’s middle and pressing his face on his upper back. </p><p>Hyunjin nods and stretches his legs a bit, “Yup! I’m looking forward to hanging out with everyone. Plus, since it’s my birthday, you two will be my maids, right?” </p><p>Minho slaps Hyunjin’s tummy while Jisung lifts a hand to roughly squeeze the dancer’s cheek, “Maids? Really?”</p><p>“Come onn, It’s my birthday! I can buy you two little outfits with the headband and everything!”</p><p>Minho puts a hand under the younger’s shirt and tickles his stomach, “You are not doing that.”</p><p>“AAHHH! Why not?” He pouts.</p><p>Jisung giggles and playfully slaps Hyunjin’s cheek, “Because, Jinnie! I mean, I could probably pull off the outfit, but Minho hyung will look terrible!” </p><p>Minho sits up and climbs on both of them, tickling their sides, “Sungie! That was not the point!”</p><p>Hyunjin laughs and pushes Minho down, “I was just kidding! Unless…?”</p><p>“No, Hyunjin!”</p><p>——————</p><p>When Hyunjin woke up, he rolled over and tried to feel for a boyfriend or two. He sat up, hair sticking out all over the place when he realized he was alone in the bed and in the room. He was sad that he didn’t get morning cuddles, but he understood that his boyfriends were probably busy preparing for his birthday.</p><p>He got up on his feet and was surprised that his body wasn’t as sore as he thought it would be. He sighs in relief as he treads over to the bathroom. He doesn’t know if he would’ve survived one of Chan’s hugs if his body was sore. </p><p>He turned on the sink, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. When he finished, he slipped out of their bedroom to check on what Minho and Jisung were up to.</p><p>When he stepped out, he smelled something delicious and heard upbeat music coming from the kitchen. He turned the corner and smiled at Jisung, who was wearing a lilac skirt, white crop top, and white thigh high socks. Tied around his neck and waist was a light blue apron embroidered with stars. The younger boy was dancing while pouring something into a stand mixer.</p><p>When he turned to put the sugar down, he saw Hyunjin behind him and smiled brightly. “Happy birthday, Jinnie! I love you so much!” He bounces and hugs his boyfriend tightly. Hyunjin giggles and hugs him just as tight, “Thank you, my sunshine. What are you up to?” He asks, letting Jisung go to finish what he was working on. He sits on top of the kitchen island, watching the younger boy.</p><p>“I’m making your favourite red velvet cupcakes! They’re in the oven right now so I’m making the frosting.” He stops the stand mixer, “Can you see how this tastes for me? I don’t know if it’s right…”</p><p>He takes a clean spoon and scoops up a sample size for Hyunjin. He turns around and walks to where Hyunjin is sitting on the island, standing between his legs. Jisung hands him the spoon and he licks the frosting.</p><p>“It’s absolutely perfect, baby. I’m so excited to eat them.”</p><p>Jisung blushes, “Thank you Jinnie. You want breakfast? I can make you something if you want.” </p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head, hops off the counter, and kisses the smaller boy’s cheek, “You’re busy, Sungie. Don’t worry, I’ll make something.” Jisung nods and gets back to finishing up his icing and takes out the cupcakes to cool. </p><p>Hyunjin gets a bowl and starts to mix pancake batter. Then, he gets out a pan and makes three perfect pancakes. He puts them on a plate, drizzled syrup, and adds some bananas and fruits on top of it. </p><p>He sits down at the table and eats his breakfast, watching Jisung wiggle around and dance in the kitchen. </p><p>When he finishes his final pancake, the front door opens and Minho walks inside with a white box tied with gold ribbons. Hyunjin watches as Minho opens the fridge and puts the box inside. </p><p>“Hey baby, sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. I was getting your cake.” Minho says, taking a seat beside his boyfriend.</p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, “Don't worry, hyung, Jisung told me.” He kisses the corner of Minho’s lips in thanks. </p><p>“What time are they coming, again?” Jisung asks from the kitchen. </p><p>“In four hours. I think it’s about time we start decorating? What do you think?” </p><p>Hyunjin and Jisung nod. </p><p>“Okay, let's get started.”</p><p>————————-</p><p>Since Hyunjin was the birthday boy, he needed to get ready first, in case they didn’t have enough time before the guests arrived. Meanwhile, his boyfriends were putting up balloons, happy birthday signs, streamers, and all that good stuff. </p><p>Hyunjin smiled, seeing all the colourful decorations. He was in the living room now, having checked on Jisung already. The blonde boy was piping icing on the cupcakes in the kitchen.</p><p>“Wow, baby. You look extra good.” Minho praises, stepping down from a chair to approach his boyfriend. Hyunjin blushes pink and thanks him for the compliment. He was dressed in black pants, a gold button- up shirt, rings, and his signature necklace. He even wore sparkly eyeshadow that accented his eyes. He surely was a sight for sore eyes.</p><p>“Did Sungie see you yet?” Minho asks, picking up a thick gold ribbon. Hyunjin nodded and giggled, “Yeah. I made him drop a cupcake by accident…” </p><p>Minho laughs, “I mean, who could blame him though, you’re gorgeous…” Minho throws the ribbon around the back of Hyunjin’s neck and uses it to pull him closer.</p><p>Hyunjin tried to hold in a laugh, “Did you just quote Mean Girls?” </p><p>Minho sighs, “Sweetheart, you’re ruining the moment. I was trying to be sexy.” He whispers.</p><p>“Oh. Right, sorry. Carry on.”</p><p>Minho pulls the ribbon a little more and clears his throat. “Ahem. I mean, who could blame him though, you’re gorgeous.” </p><p>Hyunjin bites his bottom lip and grips Minho’s bicep, “I think you’re the one who’s gorgeous, baby. So handsome...” </p><p>“Yeah? Am I handsome enough to give you a kiss?” Minho asks, closing his eyes and an inch away from kissing Hyunjin.</p><p>He opens his eyes though when he feels a finger on his lips, pushing him away, “Um. Lip gloss.” </p><p>Minho slaps his hand away, “I swear, Hyunjin, if it wasn’t your birthday today, I would whoop you!” </p><p>Hyunjin laughs and turns away to go back to the kitchen, “As if!”</p><p>Minho yells from the living room, “That one isn’t even from Mean Girls!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” </p><p>——————-</p><p>Exactly at 6 pm, the doorbell rang and the first guests had arrived. While waiting for their friends, the three lovers snuggled up on the couch and shared memes on their phones.</p><p>“I’ll get it!” Minho declares, standing up from the couch and opening the door. Unsurprisingly, the first ones to arrive were Chan and Hongjoong, who had recently started dating. Hongjoong was holding a red gift bag while Chan was holding a bundle of assorted balloons. </p><p>“Oh, Hongjoong hyung! Chan hyung! You’re the first ones here! Come in, Sung and Jin are in the living room.”</p><p>The elder boys greet Minho, take off their shoes, and head to the living room. When the two young boys see Chan and Hongjoong, they stand up from their seats to greet them. When Chan saw Hyunjin, he let go of the balloons and brought him into a bone crushing hug. Hongjoong joined in also, greeting him a happy birthday.</p><p>While this was happening, the doorbell rang again, and this time Jisung ran to open it. “Changbin hyung! Felix! You’re here!” Jisung shouts, grabbing his friends and hugging them. Afterwards, he lets go but hugs Felix again.</p><p>Ever since the two of them met, they became inseparable and best friends on the first day they saw each other. When they had learned they were only one day apart, they called themselves twins. They had similar senses of humour and got along so well. They saw each other pretty often as Felix is close to his boyfriends and worked with them, but every time they met up, they would act as if they haven’t seen each other in months.</p><p>“Sungie! It’s been so long, how are you?” </p><p>Jisung leads Felix to the couch to cuddle, leaving Changbin to talk to Minho. As the twins catch up on the couch, Minho looks at Changbin and they share a look, “They saw each other like three days ago…”</p><p>“I know, right!” </p><p>Changbin just laughs and walks towards Hyunjin, whose cheeks were being pinched by Chan and Hongjoong. “Happy birthday, Hyunjin! You’re finally 70 years old! Congratulations.”</p><p>Hyunjin smacks his hyung, “Thank you, ‘Changbin- ah’ you can call me hyung.”</p><p>Changbin gasps, “I take it back.”</p><p>“Aw, but it's so fun just calling you Changbin.”</p><p>Changbin starts tickling Hyunjin’s sides without mercy, “Stop speaking to me informally!”</p><p>Hyunjin laughs and tears up, “Okay! Okay! I’m sorry hyung! J-just stop tickling me!!” Changbin stops. “That’s what I thought, you brat.”</p><p>*Ding Dong*</p><p>Everyone looks towards the door as Minho opens it, revealing Jeongin and Seungmin. The boys greet their youngest friends, but Changbin and Seungmin stare at each other with narrowed eyes. They still had a score to settle. </p><p>Jeongin, who noticed his boyfriend’s behaviour tapped on his arm twice and gave him a look to stop picking a fight. Seungmin, who couldn’t say no to Jeongin, made his signature puppy dog face, but knew Jeongin wouldn’t be happy if he fought the elder so early in the party.</p><p>They break hateful eye contact to say hi to everyone and greet Hyunjin to give their gifts. </p><p>Hyunjin was happy seeing all his friends again after so long. He saw them each pretty regularly, but because of their schedules, it was rare for all of them to gather around like this. It would be a fun night for sure.</p><p>————</p><p>When everyone was settled in, they started their small birthday party. It was like a regular hangout for them, but with more cake, food, and balloons. They gathered around the big dining table to sing Hyunjin a happy birthday. They surrounded the March baby while his two boyfriends were on either side of him. Seungmin was taking pictures while Chan and Changbin recorded the video.</p><p>They all clap and start to sing, happy smiles all around.</p><p>“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hyunjinnie, happy birthday to you~” </p><p>They had sung together. After they finished, Hyunjin closed his eyes to make a wish before blowing out the candles. Before he blew the candles, he wished that him and his loved ones would be happy like this forever. It was hard to wish for something when you had all you needed, but it was easy to wish to keep it.</p><p>—————</p><p>“So. What’s your next move, Jisungie? You better be careful, now.” Changbin taunts the blonde boy who was trying to figure out what to place down.</p><p>After eating cake, they all decided to play some card games. Right now, they were having a “serious” card playing tournament for the game ‘President.’</p><p>President was a strategy based card game that could be played with up to 6 players. However, they had decided to split themselves up with two groups of four, with Hongjoong as the neutral dealer and referee. The goal of the game is to get rid of all the cards in your hand. There are a series of rules and plays that you must follow though, but whoever finishes first, becomes the president. On the other hand, the one who finishes last is called the bum, or scum. It was a game of wit as well as luck. Even the best president players could lose easily if they have a bad hand.</p><p>It was a turn based game, and if you couldn’t put down a card, it would bring you closer to defeat.</p><p>Right now, the teams were split up as: </p><p>Team A: Chan, Changbin, Jisung, Seungmin<br/>
Team B: Minho, Jeongin, Felix, Hyunjin</p><p>The way they would play is only the president (first place) and the vice- president (second place) of each team would move forward in the competition and face each other for a second match. Then, that match would decide who was the best at president. The prize was free food from each person in the group when they wanted it. </p><p>“So, Jisung. You gonna play or pass? I highly suggest you pass. It’s totally okay if you don’t go~” Changbin taunts.</p><p>Jisung smirks and blows a hair away from his face, “Oh, looks like I can go.” He says, placing down two nines to burn Changbin’s own double nine.</p><p>He then puts the pile in the garbage and places a 5. Chan burns his 5 and places three Jacks, shocking everybody. The oldest chuckles, thinking nobody can play on that, but Seungmin simply burned his cards away in a flash.</p><p>Then, for the rest of their match, it was a battle of who had the highest value cards. In the end, Changbin and Seungmin ended up winning that round, with Changbin as the president. Chan and Jisung groaned in defeat. Their card hands were terrible.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jeongin and Minho won their match, with Jeongin as the president. Seeing that Changbin and Seungmin were to face each other, the boys were worried that they would start squabbling, but they were pretty normal with each other. They just hoped nobody would mention ice cream.</p><p>Now, the final game was to begin. Hongjoong cracked his fingers before expertly shuffling and dealing the cards to all four players. Hyunjin got behind Minho and started rubbing his shoulders encouragingly while he fixed his cards- like he was about to start a boxing match.</p><p>Beside him, Felix was giving a pep talk to Changbin, who was confident that he was going to win. Meanwhile, Jeongin blew kisses to Seungmin from across the table. Seungmin smiled at him and the whole group started to coo at the two.</p><p>The game started when Minho placed his three of clubs down. The beginning of the game was always pretty mellow, with people trying to get rid of their low and single cards. Everyone was cordial and were still friendly.</p><p>However, it only takes one person to start the turmoil, and that person was none other than Seo Changbin. The rapper puts down three 7’s, causing the other three to groan. Changbin smirks as he thinks he has this in the bag. In his hand are high cards with two burn moves. Everything was working in his favour until he realized that Jeongin was giving him a run for his money. Soon enough, he ran out of his good cards and was stuck with average ones.</p><p>He looks over at the youngest boy, who was already looking at him with an innocent but evil look. He looks at Minho and Seungmin, who were also quite terrified of the boy who was being oddly quiet. </p><p>It was Minho’s turn and he placed his strongest play: three kings. He hoped nobody could top that, because his last two cards were horrible and hard to play. </p><p>He looks at Seungmin and sighs in relief when he passes his turn. However, he groans when Jeongin places three aces on top of his three kings. Now it was Changbin’s turn to worry. He only had one more burn left and was saving it for the end. However, if he skips this turn, he will be behind everybody else. He has no choice but to burn the cards in play and put down a 6.</p><p>However, it didn’t matter as when it got to Jeongin’s turn he burned Seungmin’s card and placed two tens, finishing his hand. He had won.</p><p>Changbin opens his mouth in shock. His hand was perfect, there was no way he could’ve lost. “How in the world? How did you win?”</p><p>Jeongin grins evilly at him as he is congratulated, “Yang Jeongin never loses! BUAHAHAHAHAA”</p><p>Seungmin coughed and mumbled, “I mean he lost one thing to me…” </p><p>Jeongin runs over to him and puts a hand over his mouth, “Minnie! TMI!” </p><p>Everyone laughs at the maknae trying to strangle his puppy- like boyfriend. Chan breaks it up and smiles, “So who wants ice cream?”</p><p>Changbin’s neck snaps to look at Seungmin with narrowed eyes, “Ice cream, you say?”</p><p>——————-</p><p>As soon as Chan had accidentally mentioned ice cream, the two boys lunged at each other and had a screaming debate.</p><p>“Chocolate is way better, Min! Why can’t you just accept it!”</p><p>“No way! Vanilla is better in desserts, cones, and cakes!”</p><p>“So is chocolate! Just give it up ‘Mr. Only Buys Vanilla Ice Cream!’”</p><p>“No you, ‘Mr. Only Buys Chocolate Ice Cream!”</p><p>“Hey! That’s Mr. Only Buys Chocolate Ice Cream Hyung to you!”</p><p>They only stopped arguing when Jisung had stepped in and called mint chocolate ice cream the best flavour. Needless to say, they two boys teamed up to fight a greater evil and afterwards agreed to a truce after fighting such a monster.</p><p>Jisung on the other hand, was now balled up in Hongjoong’s lap, being comforted from his previous roasting. He just hopes nobody talks about pineapples on pizza.</p><p>After a minute of silence, Chan speaks again, “Wow you guys, soon you’ll be arguing about pineapple and pizza.” He laughs.</p><p>Suddenly, everybody starts yelling, “ACTUALLY-“</p><p>Jisung covered his ears, here we go again.</p><p>—————-</p><p>“Did you have a fun day today, baby?” Minho asks, giving Hyunjin tummy rubs. After all their guests had left, they all took a shower and got ready to go to bed. However, Minho and Hyunjin wanted to make the last few hours of Hyunjin’s birthday special, so they filled up the air mattress and set a cozy sleeping camp in the living room. Jisung even brought out his lamp that projected the night sky filled with stars on their ceiling. </p><p>Hyunjin nodded happily, “I did. I had so much fun today. Thank you two for doing this for me.”</p><p>Minho kissed his forehead and continued to rub his tummy, “It was no problem, love. Of course we’d do anything to make you happy.” </p><p>Hyunjin giggles happily, “Oh wait, where’s Sungie?” Minho looked down the dim hallway, “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”</p><p>Soon enough, Jisung came from their bedroom dressed in one of Hyunjin’s big hoodies and comfy sleeping shorts. His hoodie was so big that it completely covered his fingers. While walking, he was rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws.</p><p>“Hey sleepy baby, come here.” Minho says, helping Jisung get in the covers beside Hyunjin. Jisung was obviously very sleepy from moving all day, but he tried to stay awake for Hyunjin.</p><p>“M not sleepy yet, hyung. I still want to give Jinnie our present.”</p><p>Hyunjin sat up and looked at the two, “Present? But you two already gave me your presents earlier.” </p><p>Minho shook his head, “We still have one more present to give you, Hyunjin.” The taller boy watched as Jisung reached into his hoodie pocket and brought out a medium sized blue box, with silver ribbons over it. Hyunjin gasps as he takes the box in his hands and opens it. </p><p>Inside, was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart shaped locket. When he opened it, he saw pictures of Minho and Jisung on each panel, smiling widely. He doesn’t even realize that his eyes got misty before a small droplet fell from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Jisung scoots closer for him and puts his head on his shoulder, “A locket, so we can be with you all the time.”</p><p>Hyunjin chuckles, eyes getting all teary, “I love it so much. It’s perfect, thank you.”</p><p>Minho kisses his cheek and wipes his tears away, “You’re welcome, baby. Happy birthday.” Jisung kisses his cheek as well, “Happy birthday, our Hyunjin.”</p><p>He carefully puts the locket back in the box and puts it on the table. He hugged his boyfriends tightly and told them how grateful he was for them. Jisung got up and straddled Hyunjin’s lap while Minho nuzzled into his neck and left love bites along his collarbone. Afterwards, Minho leaned back to watch Jisung give his own love bites to their boyfriend. </p><p>To Minho, Hyunjin was the moon. He had a gravitational pull that led Minho straight to him. He was a light in the darkness. He was a steady rhythm that moved through his and Jisung’s life.</p><p>To Jisung, Hyunjin was a handful of stars he could hold in his hands. What seemed so pretty and unattainable became so close and warm within his grasp. What seemed so perfect and bright, could also have flaws and storms that he could cherish. </p><p>So there they were, looking up at the sky painted on their home’s ceiling. They could see stars, constellations, planets, and moons shining brightly.</p><p>Up there was the cosmos, but their whole universe lied within each other, under the covers of their bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope u enjoyed reading this :D Have a great day/night. Leave a comment or Kudos if you like &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>